I'd Like to Apologize in Advance
by SiriusObsession
Summary: "Sometimes I really wonder why I ask my friends to keep secrets from my other friends. Especially when it's Grace trying to keep a secret from the boys." One-shot. LE/JP SB/OC


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've written anything. I was looking through my computer and found this story. I originally wrote it for some characters from an original story of mine, but I realized it would fit HP perfectly. Just so there's no confusion, the character Grace is Lily's best friend, and Sirius's fiancé. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Grace, but that's fine because at least I have someone to talk to. ****J**

**Lily's POV**

Sometimes I really wonder why I ask my friends to keep secrets from my other friends. Especially when it's Grace trying to keep a secret from one of the boys.

When we were at Hogwarts it wasn't like that. I could trust her with any secret, big or small. But now that James and Sirius are so close to us, she just can't do it. She's weak. They break her down too easily.

After this little incident, I'll just be sure to be more cautious with the things I tell her.

As cliché as this sounds, it was an ordinary Saturday. James had gotten a day off from Auror training, a luxury he rarely got. We had been spending the day sitting on the couch relaxing, talking here and there about the Order of the Phoenix, or James's training at the Ministry. Mostly we just quietly sat, watching the television and napping.

We were staying in a little muggle suburb, trying to keep a low profile. We planned on moving to this lovely place in Godric's Hollow soon, but we had…certain things preventing us from traveling very far at the time.

Then, at 3:32 PM, it all got interesting.

I was lying there with my head on James's lap, looking out the window at the wind blowing through the trees. James had dozed off.

That was when I heard the front door slam open. James jumped at the sound. There was a hallway that led from the front door to the living room, but James and I weren't at an angle where we could see who was there.

James reached over to the side table, grabbing his glasses and his wand. I cursed under my breath. I had left my wand upstairs in the bedroom. I sat up, and James put an arm around my waist, pulling me behind him so he was between me and the place where the intruder would be revealed.

I heard the front door close, and the locks click before the intruder came running into the living room. It was only Grace. James and I exhaled.

"What, pray tell, possessed you to come running into our house, scaring us both half to death? Also, why on earth did I give you a key to the house? Had I completely lost it?"

Grace stuck her tongue out at me, but glanced nervously at the front door. I noticed for the first time that her eyes were wide and wild. Her hair was flying in all directions, and judging by how mismatched her clothes were, she had gotten dressed in a hurry. This was completely different from the normal Grace, who normally wouldn't be caught dead looking like this. Not unless she took someone else down with her.

I hopped up off the couch and crossed the room toward her.

"Grace, what's the matter?"

She took a deep breath before letting everything come out in a rush.

"I tried to keep him away for as long as possible but he's probably going to get smart for the first time in his like and use his own house key. He's determined to get in here."

"You still haven't answered my question," I said slowly, hoping to calm her down.

She let out a deep breath. "Let's just say that I'd like to apologize in advance for what's about to happen…"

Then the door slammed open for the second time. He didn't bother to stop and close the door back before he came barreling into the room, running straight into Grace and almost knocking her down. I sighed. Same old Sirius Black.

"Way to go smart one," Grace said, righting herself.

"'_Way to go smart one,_'" he mocked, sticking his tongue out at her.

I glanced back at James, who merely shrugged and shook is head. When I turned back around, Sirius's face was right in front of mine, a giant smirk on his face.

That can't be good.

He just stood there for a little while, staring at me with that smirk that made other girls go crazy for him. I found it incredibly annoying.

"Are you going to wipe that smirk off your face or would you like me to do it for you?" I threatened.

He got rid of the smirk, changing it ever so slightly into a grin.

He poked me lightly on the arm.

I raised my eyebrows in question, but that evidently wasn't enough of a response for him, because he started poking me over and over before I finally shouted, "What?"

He slowly lowered his hand down to his side and gave me another big smile before he started jumping up and down yelling, "Can I be the godfather? Can I be the godfather?"

I sighed. This was precisely why I didn't want him to know yet that I was pregnant. I turned to Grace.

"I thought we had agreed not to tell him yet."

She looked down at her feet in shame before quietly saying, "He forced it out of me."

"How could he have forced it out of you if he didn't know there was a secret in the first place?"

Her head snapped up, and she slowly turned it toward Sirius. Cocking her head to the side and looking confused she said, "Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure…"

I turned to look back at Sirius, who was now giving me a hugely exaggerated death glare, his arms crossed.

"What's the matter?"

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" he asked.

Before I could tell him that he had just illustrated moments ago exactly why I hadn't wanted to tell him, Grace jumped in, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, hon, you have a tendency to be just a little bit…overbearing…"

"Humph. I am not overbearing…" he murmured.

"Whatever gets you through the day, mate," James said, stepping forward and clapping him on the back.

He shrugged them both off and stomped away in mock anger, causing both Grace and I to roll our eyes.

"Do you think he'll ever grow up?" James asked.

"No," I answered, "but neither of you would have it any other way, would you?"

James and Grace turned to each other, smiling, both shaking their heads.

**A/N: What do you think? You could let me know by pressing that pretty little button down there. It only takes a second, and it really makes my day. I respond to every one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
